Reasons
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [Season Nine! Possible Spoilers!] There are reasons why Sam won’t rejoin SG1


**Title:** Reasons

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** "Avalon Pt I"

**Season:** Nine

**Summary:** There are reasons why Sam won't rejoin SG-1

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also borrowed a few lines directly out of "Avalon Part I" I don't own those either. Just using them to enhance the story and I mean no harm by using them. I do own the plot though.

**Author's Note:** Something I thought of last night during the season premiere and I had to write it out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Listen Sam, come back and rejoin SG-1." Cameron Mitchell said to the screen before him. Samantha Carter's image was in front of him, in all of her beautiful glory. Cameron noticed she'd changed her hair ever so slightly but the look suited her. 

"I heard you'd been given command, congratulations." Sam smiled lovingly.

"I'm not kidding," Cameron said and Sam's face went slightly slack, "You can keep an eye on R and D in your spare time like you always have. Besides Dr. Lee is pouting because you got the post over him."

"Really?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"No I made that up." Cameron admitted looking away from the screen for a moment before looking back.

Sam gave him a grim smile, "I have my reasons for wanting this job."

Cameron looked at Sam as he continued to try and plea with her. He didn't sign up to command SG-1; he came to join Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. He came to be a member of the legendary team.

_"Lt. Col. Carter to the bridge, Lt. Col. Carter please report immediately to the bridge."_

Cameron looked at Sam who was looking around at the sound of her name on the page; she gave him a small smile, "Sorry I gotta go."

"Yeah buy you breakfast when you're back on solid ground." Cameron said as he felt his dreams come crashing down even further.

"Your on. Talk to you soon." Sam said before the screen blanked out. Leaving Cameron sitting in the Gateroom beside Walter.

Just what reason did Sam have for taking the job?

* * *

Sam made her way to the bridge to find the petite brunette engineer who'd paged her, "What do you need Vanessa?" 

"Ma'am there's a message coming through for you on the main screen." Vanessa said pointing to the main view port. Sam turned around to see the screen blink to life and a familiar silver haired man appear.

"Carter. Nice to see you." Jack smiled in his usual O'Neill grin.

"Sir it's nice to see you too." Sam said as she subdued a smile.

"Come on Carter, its not sir anymore. I'm out of that business." Jack said looking at the angelic blonde. He'd taken over General Hammond's former post as Head of Homeworld Security.

Sam nodded, "Well to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Thought I'd see your new digs Carter. Actually I was just in Colorado Springs finishing up the sale on a few things and thought I'd peek in on you. Playing with all your doohickeys are we?" Jack asked with another grin.

Sam had to smile at that, "You could say that."

"I must say Carter, I'm surprised that you left the SGC." Jack said looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Well a girl has to do what a girl has to do. It's been good seeing you Jack." Sam said.

Jack smiled, "Been good seeing you too Carter."

Sam smiled before Jack's picture blinked out. She sighed and smiled, shaking her head before she went back to work.

* * *

That night, Sam stood in her new dining room putting her china into the mahogany showcase that was across from the table. She'd been unpacking little by little since she'd taken over R and D. 

The house was blissfully silent; Sam didn't even have the radio on. There was an odd comfort she found in the calm of the desert night.

"'It's been good seeing you Jack'?" a voice said from the doorway and Sam smirked. "I haven't talked to you in weeks and that's the only thing you have to say to me?"

Sam turned around and grinned at Jack O'Neill, who was leaning comfortably against the wall, "What can I say, I wasn't expecting you to show up at my work."

"Carter, remember who you're talking to here, all of your little doohickeys are technically under my command." Jack said as he fingered a cup and saucer.

"They always were." Sam said with a grin before she turned back to putting her plates away.

"So this is what a highly decorated lieutenant colonel does when she's not working." Jack said as she worked. She was wearing an old pair of sweatpants and beat up derby.

"When she's not working and she doesn't have a date yes." Sam said giving him a look before going back to rearranging the plates.

"A date." Jack gasped, "Since when do you date Carter?"

"I was engaged a few months ago you know that right?" Sam asked with a smile as she reached over the table and took the cup from him. "You kept your cabin right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah of course. Just the stuff in Colorado is what I sold." Sam nodded and reached into a box to pull out more china. Jack took in a deep breath, "Carter, you know that if I could…I would have said something about you and Pete. I couldn't."

Sam looked over at him with her crystal blue eyes and nodded, "I know."

"But I can do something now." Jack said looking at her.

Sam laughed, "Sorry I like my men with color in their hair."

"I have color in my hair. It's a sort of…silvery color albeit." Jack said indignantly.

"What happened to that Colonel that I met when I walked into the briefing room all those years ago?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"He's around. Okay so I got old what do you expect?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

Sam smiled at him and licked her lips before looking away, "Cameron contacted me today."

Jack frowned at the name, it was familiar and yet, "Oh you mean Mitchell? What did he want?"

"He wants me to go back to SG-1." Sam said taking the last of the plates out of a box and tossing the cardboard away.

"Oh." Jack said, "And what did you say?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled softly, "I told him I had my reasons for wanting this job."

"Oh?" Jack said stepping closer, "And what are those reasons?"

Sam smiled, "Well for one, this."

She bent her head up slightly and captured his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I like that reason." Jack grinned. "I missed you Sam."

Sam smiled at Jack and put her arms around his neck, "Well if you spent more time here like you promised you would, you wouldn't miss me."

Jack smiled and put his hands around her waist, "I was just getting things calmed down before I broke the news."

"Former commanding officer and subordinate in a relationship." Sam said in a mock news flash voice.

"Who would have thought that this would one day work out? I mean here I am in charge of an entire planet's safety, and the beautiful woman that has been on my mind every waking moment for nearly ten years is finally in my arms and we don't have to worry that someone is going to kick in the door and arrest us." Jack smiled softly at her.

"I like not worrying." Sam said softly with a small grin.

"Yeah me too." Jack smiled, "You know with my place sold up in the Springs I might get a vacation home, maybe somewhere around here."

"Yeah?" Sam asked with mock interest.

"Yeah, like this house. I'll buy this house and you can rent from me. Be my tenant." Jack grinned.

Sam shook her head, "I don't think so, you can rent from me."

"Yeah?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Well in that case I know just what room I want." Jack grinned, taking her hand and leading her out of the dining room.

"Really?" Sam asked as she followed him down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. "Jack this is my room."

Jack grinned at her, "I know."

He kicked the door shut with his foot.

Sam had her reasons for wanting this position and the man in her arms was it.

* * *

**After Thought:** So? What did you think? 


End file.
